A Strange Life Ahead
by SLC0806KAW
Summary: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED
1. Chapter 1

Castle Story- A Strange Life Ahead

Beckett and Castle sat on the sofa chatting about what they were going to do once their new addition arrived, but not just any new addition, Kate was 5 months pregnant with their first child.

"When do you plan on taking maternity leave darling?" Castle was making his coffee, and green tea for his expectant wife, "providing that this little one cooperates I will be working right up to the time my water breaks" she said while smiling at her belly. She loved being pregnant, they had both felt the first few movements at the end of last month, she couldn't wait to bring this baby into the world.

In the middle of the ninth month both Kate and Castle were asleep, Kate awoke with a start after feeling a little twinge, it was still early so she fell back to sleep, 15 minutes later another twinge, this time Castle awoke too, "Hm, what's up sweetheart?" Kate looked at the clock, while trying to hide the tightening she was feeling in her stomach, why was she feeling like this now of all times? All of a sudden her phone rang, "great" she thought as she answered with a small gasp "Beckett".

At the scene of the crime everyone was watching her as if she were a time bomb about to explode, and that is just how she felt, before they left the house she felt extremely weird, she ran to the bathroom and then it happened, her water broke, "no not now" she thought, but it was now, their baby was on its way.

"Hey Beckett, you ok?" asked the M.E, Kate sighed and rubbed her stomach, "no, I'm not, I think I might be in labour" the look on her friends face said "girl you need to go to the hospital then" Beckett responded "but don't I repeat DO NOT tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Castle! Please I don't want him to worry."

So Beckett continued throughout the day, breathing through contractions but it wasn't easy, each contraction brought a sharper pain, just as she was walking back to the car a contraction had her doubled over and screaming, everyone looked at her, this was it, it was time, she had no choice, her body was already starting to push the baby out.

When she opened her eyes again Castle was at her side with a worried look on his face, "Beckett what is going on?" She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't quite find her voice, but once she did it was barely a whisper "the baby" she told Castle, he leaned in closer to her and asked her to repeat what she had said, this time her voice was loud so she screamed "THE BABY!"

Castle crouched down beside his wife, on his way down he saw a slight bulge between the pleats of her maternity skirt, his eyes shot directly at her "Kate?" he asked astonished, she nodded with tears in her eyes, then another contraction hit and she reared her head back and cried in agony "Castle, I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner" she sighed as the pain ended, "I didn't think it was anything" she sobbed and clung to her husband mercifully "but I guess it is" she gritted her teeth, shut her eyes, clenched his hand, and screamed bloody murder, the contractions were now one on top of another, this baby wasn't going to wait for its mother to get to a hospital, it was going to be born at the scene of the crime.

"Lanie!" Kate shrieked, the pain was turning into pressure, and the pressure was turning into an urge to start pushing, and well the urge to start pushing was becoming unbearable, "almost ready Kate, give it all you got NOW! Kate pushed as hard as she could, and since the babys head had already delivered itself with that one push she had delivered the shoulders.

"Alright Kate, listen to me girl, the baby is nearly here, but just do some panting breaths and we'll ease this little one into the world" she looked at Castle with desperation in her eyes, but did as she was told and began panting, all the while her husband never left her side, he kissed the top of her head and told her that she was his true love and that he couldn't live without her, which was true, he couldn't, though he had tried when she had gotten shot seven years ago, but his mother and daughter found that he was just getting depressed.

"CASTLE!" oops his mind had wandered too far, the mind of a writer, he looked at Kate and realized how pale and sweaty she was, "hun you really are glowing" he smiled, the look on her face told him what she couldn't, it was time for him to shut his mouth, turn off his writers mind, and switch it to the mind of a father, his eyes widened as Lanie told Kate to give her the strongest push she could muster, he watched his beautiful wife put her chin to her chest, he slowly counted to ten.

"Come on Katie Bear, go, go, go, push, push, push, come on give it all you got, harder, harder, harder" Kate released her breath, her nails came out from his flesh, her head laid lightly against his arm, he brushed the damp strands of hair away from her eyes so that she too could marvel at what she had just done, "Kate, Writer-Boy, are you two ready to meet your baby?" Castle couldn't find words, he just nodded while smiling like an idiot, Kate stared at him, "what is it Lanie?" "Guys it's a….."

"Girl, you two have a beautiful little girl" as they were all admiring the baby Kate shifted slightly, Castle looked at her "Kate what's wrong?" She shrugged, she didn't know, but she was feeling the same painful unbearable pressure she had felt just before their daughter entered the world, in fact she even said that she felt as if she had to push again.

Lanie checked and sure enough she nodded to Kate, that was her cue to tell Castle the surprise she had found out just five months ago, "Castle, we're having twins", well that did it, he made sure that he was still supporting her back when he yelled to the rest of the team, "TWINS! GUYS KATE'S HAVING TWINS!" Kate just shook her head, "they already knew and so did Lanie, everyone here knew, except you" she said playfully, well as playfully as she could as she felt another contraction grip her insides, "hey less talking right now, you can tell him the rest after you give me another good strong push" said Lanie, Kate nodded and pushed down really hard.

Castle couldn't believe what he was seeing, his wife looked beautiful, even with the little beads of sweat dripping down her face and neck, Kate was pushing another little life into the world, he watched in awe as Lanie withdrew another little pink body from in between his wifes legs.

"Another girl" Lanie proclaimed, well now Kate wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes, she looked up and saw the glistening of tears in his eyes, "Kate you were saying?" Kate sighed "I was hoping they would wait till later, so that they would be your surprise birthday present from me" she smiled widely, well Castle couldn't stop the tears anymore, he sighed "Kate" he kissed her on the lips "I love you so much".

One year later:

"What are their names?" Esposito asked "the little one I am holding is Keeva" announced Castle, he looked to his wife who was holding the other little pink bundle "and that little one over there is…." Kate swallowed hard "Johanna named for her grandmother". The couple gazed lovingly into each others eyes, "and….." she said "now since the twins are a year old, we think it's time to announce that we're having another baby!" There were looks of shock all around the prescient, were they serious? Kate handed off Johanna to Castle, turned to the side showing off her four month pregnant belly, "whoo, oh my god Katie!" Lanie screeched, Ryan and Esposito gave her a congratulatory hug "congrats KB", they walked over to Castle "you are just a baby making machine aren't you bro?" said Ryan, Esposito said "we'll be here to help with these two however we can" he kissed Keeva, and then from the corner of his eye he saw Johanna reaching for him, "yes and you too" he kissed her cheek too.

They watched Kate and Castle leave with their girls, and little unborn baby Castle or Beckett.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Rougher Tides: A Castle Story Part 2:

It had been a year and five months since their twin girls Keeva and Johanna were born, at the scene of the biggest crime of Kate Beckett-Castles career as the top homicide detective for the NYPD, and they were anxiously awaiting the arrival of baby number three, of which they didn't know the gender yet, they were discussing possible names while sitting on the patio swing watching their two little angels play with their dolls. Since she was five months pregnant, she could handle the movement of the swing, the smell of summer was indeed in the air, and just like her pregnancy with the twins, she was loving every week, every day, every hour, and every month of being pregnant.

Two weeks later:

"What do you think of the name Cassidy if it's a girl, and Chase if it's a boy?" Kate was fixing a delicious snack of cheese, crackers, and oranges for the twins, Castle looked at her as if he hadn't been listening, "Castle?" she repeated, he looked at her "sorry sweetheart, just a little preoccupied" Kate raised an eyebrow "with something that is more important then choosing a name for our baby?" Castle shook his head "no, no nothing is more important to me" Kate sighed "Castle, the point is to choose the babys name before I go into labour, don't you understand, I don't want to leave everything last minute like we did with the twins" she stood at the counter with her hands on her widened hips, "I beg your pardon?" said Castle "but you hadn't told me that you were carrying twins, so how the heck was I supposed to know?" Kate slowly rubbed her temples, something she did when she felt like screaming, which was happening more frequently this time around "Castle, I explained to you, that I was keeping the twins a surprise for your birthday!" she tried to hide the tears that were catching in her voice.

Castle stared out the window "look, Becks, I don't wanna fight like this all the time" Kate folded her arms "well if you would listen more we wouldn't have to have Alexis watch the girls all the time, because we both don't want to fight in front of our children, I mean for crying out loud Castle!" she said breathlessly, "Alexis has other things to do besides watch our daughters that WE are responsible for!" She stared at him with tears of frustration in her eyes, "well.. do you have anything to say?" Castle cleared his throat, but he did something that he had done long before they were married "actually yes I do, have you realized that your hormones are completely out of whack?" Kates jaw dropped "Richard Castle, how?" she stifled a little sob "how dare you say something like that to me, your wife, who you clearly can't see is pregnant, and super emotional" she stormed away from him, grabbed her purse, "you know the rules, no contact with me for a week, and if you do attempt to reach me, it will be extended", and she walked out slamming the door behind her.

3 months later:

Kate and Lanie were sitting eating lunch, Kate was still mad at Castle for what he had said to her three months ago, Lanie had a suspicious look on her face, "what's up Lanie?" Lanie looked around curiously "oh nothing, just wondering what Castle is up to", Kate cocked her head "Lanie, seriously?" Lanie put her hands up "what? I just said I was wondering" Kate sighed "yeah".

1 month later:

"Beckett, come here", Esposito beckoned her over, she heaved a big sigh, she had been feeling off since she woke up, but she didn't think anything of it, so she started walking slowly over to her desk, she sat down, and groaned "what do you want Esposito?", Ryan, Lanie, Esposito, and the rest of the team were all standing around her desk "what, why are you all looking so weird?" she looked up and saw Castle strolling up to her, "what is going on?" Castle stopped at her desk, he had a dozen colorful roses in his hand, and Kate noticed that his pocket was full of something, he took her by the hands and said "Kate, I apologize for being such an idiot, and not realizing that I was the cause of our arguments", with a questioning look on her face Kate said "what are you getting at Castle?"

She watched as he pulled something out of his pocket, she sighed, and watched as Castle got down on one knee, he opened the velvet amethyst color box, revealing a gorgeous engagement ring, but not just any ring, instead of it being a diamond, it was her birthstone, and the birthstone of him and the twins, and the one of their soon-to-be-born baby, "Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle, I come to you today on bended knee, to ask you once again will you marry me?"

Her voice caught in her throat, and she slightly shook her head "wow, I wasn't expecting this, but…" she stopped short when she felt a sharp pain ripple through her body, she looked at the clock, "god, why now?" she thought, meanwhile Castle was still kneeling down in front of her "Kate?", her eyes were wide, "Castle, I will marry you again, however I can't accept the ring", Castle floored by her response, rose slightly, "why not?", Kate exhaled sharply, "because you need to change the babys birthstone", Castle cocked an eyebrow "what?", Kate smiled "Castle, I've been having contractions, my water broke about ten minutes before you got here, what I am trying to say is", she moaned softly and whispered "the baby is coming now".

To be continued in part 3, stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Happenings- A Castle Story Part 3:

With their vow renewal ceremony on hold, Castle and Beckett headed off to the hospital to bring their new baby into the world; hopefully this birth wouldn't be as dramatic as when the twins arrived.

Kate looked around her hospital room, it brought back eerie memories, because that was the same room that she recovered from the gunshot that she took eight years ago in, "Castle" she said in a hushed voice, "yes sweetie", Kate paused to breathe through a contraction, while squeezing Castles hand, but after hearing the bones crack, she pulled her hand back, and giggled slightly "sorry honey" she said while giving him the puppy face, "awh" he thought "how can I resist those big bright eyes" he stared at her lovingly, thinking back to when he first met her, the one and only Katherine Beckett, the best homicide detective that the NYPD had, there had been friction between them at first, but the more cases he helped her crack, the more attractive he became to her and vice versa.

"What were you going to say earlier darling?" Castle asked his wife after her doctor had come in to check on how she progressing, she was six centimeters dilated, she was so close to meeting her baby and she was getting excited, "do you recognize this room Castle?", he looked around, and once he laid eyes on the cherry blossom wallpaper, memories flooded his mind, when she had gotten shot, he thought he was going to lose her forever, so right then at that moment he cradled her in his strong arms, and he professed his love for her, her last memory before she went unconscious that day was of her staring up at his gorgeous eyes, he sighed "yes, yes I do recognize this room", the doctor strode back in, the couple didn't realize that they had been talking for a little over two hours, "so how are you doing Kate?" she moaned quietly "could be better if this baby would hurry up and come out", Castle couldn't help but smile, even when she was in pain Kate had a great sense of humor, "well let's see if you've progressed anymore, and hopefully we can give the baby its eviction notice".

Kate lay as still as she could while she was being examined, "well Kate, I've got good news and bad news", Kate stared at Castle with worry in her eyes, the doctor continued "the good news is that you are fully dilated and ready to start pushing", Castle kissed the top of Kates head, "I knew you could make it Katie Bear", the doctor looked at him, "but the bad news is that your baby is transverse, meaning that right now it's laying sideways inside of you, so the pushing might be a bit more painful", the worry on Kates face turned to panic "Castle" she squeaked "I… I can't do this, we weren't expecting a transverse baby", Castle quieted her fears "look at me Kate Beckett, you are like Wonder Woman, minus the whip, and very revealing costume, but you are better than her, you know why?" Kate shook her head, Castle continued "because you're the mother to our two, very soon to be three children" he put his hand over hers that was resting on her stomach, "but most importantly, you're mine" he kissed her cheek, then their eyes met, he saw tears brimming in hers, then they both looked at the doctor, "let's do this" Kate said confidently.

Castle held Kates hand as she pushed unbelievably hard to get their baby into this world, she had already delivered the head and shoulders, she just needed to deliver the rest of the baby, "Kate when I count to three, push as hard as you can alright" she shook her head, "Castle I'm sorry but I can't do this" she said sobbing which was just making her pain worse, Castle smoothed her hair back, put a cool compress on her forehead "you're doing wonderfully honey, just think one more big push and we'll finally see this baby that we've only seen on the ultrasound machines for the last few months" Kate whispered "Castle, I'm so scared", he assured her that he could tell, "Kate you can do this, come on, one more big push babe, go for it" he gently used his hand to help her get her chin to her chest, well that last push ended with a gasp of exhaustion, "it's a boy" announced the doctor who looked over at the couple to see both of them in tears, "oh baby, I knew you could do it" Castle said kissing her cheek, forehead, and lips, Kate looked up at him "couldn't have done it without you" she sighed, Castle thought that over, "too true, you couldn't have, could you?", Kate just shook her head.

Their baby boy weighed in at 6.5lbs 5oz, he was born sixty three days before his "expected" birthday of August, 28th, Kate pondered how she could've gone into labour so soon, then it hit her, at her baby shower last week, she had spicy food, not knowing that it has been said in old wives tales that it helps to induce labour, "next time" she said then laughed "if there is a next time" she looked at Castle "no spicy food at my baby shower", Castle thought for a minute, "but what if you go overdue, how would we get labour going?" now there was something they hadn't considered, cause to this day their babies had been born early, Kate sighed "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it", she turned her gaze back to her newborn son who was cooing in her arms "and as for you handsome" she said softly "it's so hard to believe that you're finally here", she sniffled a bit "he has your eyes Castle", "well then he for sure has his mothers smile, that could melt a heart made of ice", said the new proud father, the baby made more cooing noises, "you know we're talking about you don't ya kiddo?" Castle grinned, there was just one more little matter to attend to, well two matters actually, number one, they still needed to name this handsome young man that Beckett just gave birth to, and they also needed to decide on a date to renew their vows.

They decided to renew their vows in their garden on the first day of spring the following year, it would give them time to enjoy their happy little family, it would be just be their families, and closest friends, and of course the children, they had been home for a little over two weeks, Castle had changed the new babys birthstone in the special engagement ring he had bought Beckett, and she found out that he had been ordering it back when they had the argument, and that he was just trying to be patient while waiting for it to come in, and plus he didn't want to spoil the surprise for her.

So on the day that they were going to renew their vows, it would be family, friends, and of course their three little munchkins, who would be part of the wedding party, Johanna and Keeva would be the flower girls, and their new son Chase Ryan Alexander Beckett, would be their little ring bearer.

To be continued in part 4, get ready for a fun picturesque wedding themed fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

A Beautiful Day To Get Married, Again:

With their special day dawning in just a few hours, Kate was rushing around making sure that she had everything she needed to have ready was all set out, her make-up bag, the beaded veil holder that her mother had worn, the blue silk ribbons to tie around both the waist of her dress, and around the bridal bouquet, she was hoping that Castle would still want to go through with this, cause she hadn't lost the amount of baby weight that she had aimed to, the grandfather clock in the hall outside the master bedroom struck midnight, in the Cinderella fairy-tale, the magic ended at the stroke of twelve, well not in this fairy-tale, in this one, in this magical tale the magic for Castle and Beckett was starting all over again.

She stared at herself in the mirror, and in her reflection saw Castle looking at her, "why hello to you my gorgeous bride-to-be, I'm glad I get to see you now, seeing as how later I won't be able to see you until you walk down the garden path lined with rose petals", she smiled, now normally Kate didn't care if she had some extra weight, but this time around was different, she wanted to look like something from a bridal magazine, she wasn't sure if Castle would still retake her hand in marriage if she didn't look like she did when they got married the first time, she sighed "Castle, will you still want to marry me even though I'm not in the same shape as I was the first time around?", he looked at her, almost offended by her question "Kate of course I will still marry you, your body hasn't changed" with a raised eyebrow she said to him "uh yes it has, you were with me when I had our three kids" Castle nodded "yes, yes, so your body has housed our three wonderful children, but Kate your body is even more beautiful than it was when I first met you, and it's because of that I want to renew our vows", she looked at him through misty eyes then leaned in to kiss him "thanks, that's just what I needed to hear".

Everyone was seated in the garden waiting to hear the brides music, Castle, looking dashing in his tuxedo stood nervously at the altar waiting for his bride, meanwhile Kate was just getting the final touches done on her make-up, she stood up, walked to the mirror, and while Lanie helped her fit the beaded veil holder over the bun hairstyle, she started crying, she wished her mom could be there, not just for this day, to see her grandchildren grow, "girlfriend don't start tearing up now, or you're going to ruin all the hard work we just did", Kate grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes lightly so that she wouldn't ruin the marvelous job that had been done, she twirled in the white and ivory trumpet gown, with the baby blue silk ribbon tied around the waist, she thought to herself, "move over Cinderella, it's my turn to marry a prince, mind you he acts like a child at times, but none the less, he's my prince". Lanie pulled her away from the mirror, handed her a folded sheet of paper, ah yes, Kate knew that she couldn't forget that, after checking one last time to make sure that her friend was all set, Lanie hurried out to take her seat.

Jim Beckett couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his daughter, "Katie" he sighed breathless, "you my dear are pure vision of beauty", she warned her father not to make her cry, cause she had promised Lanie, he nodded, he asked her if she was ready to do this, after confirming her answer with that bright smile that everyone knew and loved, he took her by the arm and they headed to the archway where the path of rose petals began.

As she gracefully walked down the path up to her husband she could see tears in his eyes, to him she was more beautiful than an angel, but she was one, after she had gotten shot nine years ago, nobody knew whether they'd see her again, but she beat the best odds and was now not just a mother to three wonderful children, but was also a step-mother to Castles beautiful eldest daughter Alexis, and she felt ready to make their marriage official once again, she took her final step, unhooked from her fathers arm, gave him a kiss on the cheek, handed her bouquet to Alexis, and turned to look into Castles breathtaking baby blue eyes and sighed.

Castle took the ring and as he placed it on her finger he recited the vows he had written, "Kate, when I first arrived at the prescient, I could tell that there was a bit of friction between us", her smile widened at the memory of the first case Castle had helped her solve "a bit" she thought, that was an understatement, she could hear the tears getting caught in his throat when he continued "but somehow I knew that we were meant to be more then partners, more then friends, somehow on that day I knew that we were meant to be husband and wife, that we were meant to have a family, I thank God for you everyday Kate, thank you for being my friend, my wife, and the mother of our children", well after she heard him finish, she was trying very hard to keep the tears away, then the preacher looked to her, as she held onto the ring and slipped it on his finger, she read from the folded sheet of paper that Lanie had handed to her, "well Castle", she began with a smile "where do I start?" everyone burst out in a fit of laughter.

Once the crowd was hushed again Kate continued with her vows, "Castle when we first met, you were a major thorn in my side, however the more cases you helped me solve, the more I found myself growing to accept you and your quirks, since that faithful day, we have gotten married, and have had three amazing kids, and you are as wonderful of a father to them as my dad was to me, what I'm trying to say is I couldn't have found a better man, who although he can be childish at times, is still mature enough to handle three kids under five years of age", she refolded the paper, and took his hand in hers, "thank you for being my friend, my husband, and the father of our children".

Even when the ceremony was over Kate still felt like Cinderella, the magic hadn't worn off, as they said goodbye to their last guests of the day, Castle put his arm around her waist, "thank you for making me not just the happiest, but the luckiest man on Earth", Kate looked at him, "and thank you for making me not just the luckiest, but the happiest woman on Earth", once they had put the kids to sleep, the newlyweds were sitting on the veranda, thinking about the unfolding of the days events, remembering all the fun that had both before and after they got married the first time, remembering bringing their children home for the first time, and just remembering being in love overall, suddenly a shooting star swept the sky, well they both must've made the same wish, to remain together through thick and thin, and they sealed their wish with a long passionate kiss underneath the stars and moonlight above, "I love you Prince Charming" Kate said as she snuggled her head into his torso, "I love you too my princess" he said before he kissed the top of her head, when she heard that Kate couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A Haunting Reality Check:

It had started out as just another ordinary chaotic day in the Beckett-Castle household, things were finally starting to settle down after their wedding, however poor Kate wasn't getting much sleep.

She was still on the high of a fairy-tale princess, but she was also feeling something that she didn't think she'd feel, she felt loved, sure she had felt loved by her father, loved by her co-workers, but when her mother was murdered, a big chunk of that love, was ripped away, and although her love for Castle and their children would never be able to fill the void in her heart completely, it was filling up the hole a little bit, but she was beginning to wonder, would they be able to fit another life or two into this house someday?

Their twins Johanna and Keeva were now two years old, and their son Chase was a year and six days, when everyone except Kate awoke one morning, Castle became worried, but he knew that after his lovely wife had been busy with the kids all week, that she liked to sleep in, so while the kids ate their breakfast, and he did the dishes, he heard her feet scuff across the floor and into the bathroom, then when he turned off the water, the next noise to hit his ears was all too familiar, but he decided to just let her finish up, and then he'd talk to her later, once she was ready to talk.

A few minutes later Castle heard the water running in the bathroom, he decided that now would be as good a time as any to go and check on Kate, he slowly walked down the hall to the door, and he knocked, he heard a raspy answer of "come in", the door opened to reveal to him Kate standing with her hands gripping the sides of the sink, and looking down into it, a few quiet moments passed, when suddenly she picked something up out of the sink and sighed "well daddy, you ready to add another munchkin to Munchkin Land?", Castle just stared at her, the sound he had heard was Kate throwing up, and they knew for sure it wasn't food poisoning that was causing it, cause the majority of foods that she ate agreed with her stomach, it was only during her pregnancies and when the morning sickness stage began that it was hard to get her out of bed, and when he was able to get her away from the bed, the task became even harder to get her off the couch, he tried to sympathize with her, but when that failed, he just stocked up on saltine crackers and ginger ale.

As the months passed, and Kates stomach grew, the weather grew cold, and by now everyone at the precinct knew that the family was getting set to add baby number four to their brood, but everyone especially Kate had a strange feeling that the birth of this baby was going to end up taking a dramatic twist, but nobody knew how twisted the delivery would be.

Month number nine came, and Kate and Castle were walking around the precinct saying their goodbyes, before they had left Kate had mentioned to Castle that she had "butterflies" in her stomach, they both put it down to the fact that neither one of them really wanted to say goodbye, but they had to, at their last doctors visit they were both informed that since this was Kates fourth pregnancy that the baby could come sooner, and faster than they both expected it to, but how soon, and how fast would all be up to the little bun in the oven that Kate had been baking for the last nine months.

As they were walking to the elevator Kate grasped onto Castles arm "Castle" he turned around to look at her, "yes dear, what's up?", she exhaled sharply "Castle, I can't do this", with a questioning glance he said "can't do what, leave this place, come on darling, you heard what the doctor said you're going to be having this baby soon, how soon, well we won't know till the time comes" Beckett gulped and looked down, a small puddle was forming at her feet, "I'm afraid I do know how soon Castle" she tugged on his coat sleeve "look down", he did as he was told, and then looked up at her, he held her close as she breathed through a contraction. While Castle looked around for Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie, Kate sat back at her desk while rubbing her stomach, all the while she was muttering "oh baby why now, why here?", as she saw Castle turn the corner, followed by the guys, and Lanie, she stood up and gasped suddenly, everyone rushed over to her, Castle caught her just before she slipped to the ground "whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there honey", Lanie signaled for Castle to help Beckett sit on the floor, she knew something was going to happen and that it was going to be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A Labour That She Don't Get Paid For:

Everyone was beginning to prepare themselves for the first birth in the precinct, Castle was sitting on the floor behind Kate, supporting her back, while both their hands rested on her stomach, both twitching when the skin tightened against the force of a contraction.

"Lanie, how much longer, oh dear God, someone help me please" Kate cried sorrowfully, the medical examiner couldn't stand seeing her best friend in pain, however she couldn't give a definite answer, "Girl, I know you feel like this baby is coming now, but I think that it's playing tricks on you" she said with a pout on her face, cause she wanted to meet Castle baby number four as much as its parents did, Castle looked at his wifes pale face, then to Lanie, and mouthed "are you sure?", the nod that the M.E gave him made his heart sink, he'd been hoping that today would be "the day", but apparently the baby had other things in mind, Kate shook her head, "b..b…b…but my water broke already, it has to be ready, oh my God, Lanie the baby just has to be ready", her friend stared at her shaking her head solemnly, "girl it seems like you have another full bag of water in there, so until that one breaks…" Castle looked at Kate, "no baby" the expectant mommy began to sob, she wanted her baby to be born now, Lanie smoothed back the dark hair of her best friend, "sh, sh, sh, Katie, you once again didn't let me finish my sentence, I was saying, no baby, at least not yet" she said with a light hearted smile.

6 hours later at around 1:00am:

Both Kate and Castle were asleep when all of a sudden they awoke because their sheets felt damp, that could only mean one of two different things had happened, one, Castle had gotten up to get a drink of water just after they both fell asleep, and he spilt it on the sheets, or….. two… Kate whipped the sheets off from around her legs, looked down, her eyes widened, she turned and shook Castle awake "huh" he said sleepily, "Castle, get up, it's time", his eyes shot open and looked at his wife, though she didn't make eye contact with him, because she was breathing through a contraction, clasping his hand with one of her own, and clutching her stomach with the other, "oh my God Castle, I think I have to push", Castle jumped out of bed, rushed over to his wifes side, "are you sure?" Kate gasped and lay back down with her knees spread to the sides, "you tell me", Castle glanced down, and saw that she was right, he told her to do her panting breaths while he called 911, and gathered what would be needed for a home delivery.

"Come on Katie, push hard, harder, harder, come on you can do it" Castle encouraged his wife, "oh Castle, God I can't do this anymore, it hurts way too much" she moaned, "oh Lord, I got to push again, Castle" he looked at her "go ahead and push then Kate, come on babe" she put her chin to her chest and pushed harder then she ever had before.

25 minutes later, Kate was laying in bed holding their new baby girl, and then she glanced over at Castle who was holding their new son, that's right, Kate had another set of twins, so they now had five wonderful children, the new twins were named Cassidy, and Johnathan.

Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan all came over the next day, but they were only expecting to see Kate with one baby, not two, it was a very pleasant surprise for everyone, and both Beckett and Castle knew how blessed they were to have five angels in their lives.


End file.
